Mi Corazon esta contigo
by Sinerith
Summary: El retrato de una maravillosa vida juntos donde el amor ha sabido recompensarlos.. Andros x Ashley, oneshot


**Mi corazón esta contigo**

**Por**

Celeron Red

El amor era algo en lo que Andros jamás creyó. Por supuesto creía en el amor a sus padres, a su hermana, a sus amigos pero nunca pensó que algún día el lograría amar a alguien más que a ellos. Todo le había sido arrebatado, su familia, su planeta, sus amigos y todo en lo que creía había sido totalmente destruido pero eso ya no importaba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en que había esperanza en su voz y ahora sentía que la vida ya no valía nada, pero cuando él la conoció, algo dentro de si había cambiado, no enseguida, por supuesto. Pero en su interior poco a poco algo iba creciendo, había noches en las que se preguntaba que era aquello que sentía por esa hermosa mujer ¿era amistad? O quizá...Algo mas que eso, pero no, no debía aventurarse a hacer más conjeturas estúpidas -él pensó para sí una vez. Pero era algo inevitable cada vez que la veía, que ella se reía su corazón no podía evitar regocijarse ante un sincero goce, bailando al ritmo del hermoso y cálido sonido de su voz. Pero luego algo más llegó; era preocupación. No podía entenderlo..¿por que le importaba tanto?..¿por qué tenía tanto miedo cuando ella iba sola por las calles de su casa a la escuela?..Pero un día sin dudarlo un segundo se propuso a olvidar todo aquello que le impedía un acercamiento y con el corazón en la mano decidió entregárselo a ella, darlo todo por aquello que anhelaba aun si eso significaba salir herido en el camino.

"Andros" ella lo llamó una vez "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó pero él no respondió, tan solo siguió trabajando en lo que fuera ahí en la soledad del cuarto de maquinas, pero ella lo miró enternecida no había algo que deseara más que atravesar ese duro caparazón de Andros, y ahora ella sabia que él necesitaba de un hombro más que nunca, no podría imaginarse un dolor más grande qué el perder a su única hermana de nuevo. Le tocó el hombro con suavidad y algo de cautela pero Andros no dejó de darle la espalda. "No tienes que estar aquí Ashley…"

"Pero yo quiero estar aquí" ella le murmuró, Andros asintió lentamente y continuó trabajando aun cuando unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaban por sus blancas mejillas, entonces ella sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante el acongojador dolor de Andros y ella no era capaz de permanecer ahí sin hacer nada por él. Y en un desesperado intento por hacerlo sentir su apoyo lo abrazó, Andros se quedó inmóvil ante lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que su corazón latía con rapidez al sentir los brazos de Ashley enrollados en su cintura y su cuerpo en la espalda de él, así de cerca. Y de nuevo, no fue capaz de decir nada, este momento era simplemente memorable. Lentamente se giró hacia ella y la miró a los ojos y entonces ella pudo ver todo lo que había estado esperando en aquellos ojos avellana, poco a poco la boca de Andros se fue acercando a la suya y sus cuerpos se unieron en un beso suave pero no por ello menos apasionado y sus lenguas buscaron en lo mas profundo de la boca del otro con ansiosamente como si por años hubieran deseado encontrarse, ella enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de él y lo acercó aun más deseando sentirlo cada vez más, pero su deseo explotó en una llamarada de incontenible que se apoderó de su mente y de su cuerpo, Andros la apretó aun más contra él y entonces dejó de besarla. Ashley descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho él aun sin poder creer que esto había pasado, suspiró profundamente y luego Andros la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Dime Ashley..." murmuró en voz ronca "¿es esta la manera en que los terrícolas demuestran su deseo?" Y ella asintió, nada más se dijeron.

El cariño y el aprecio no estaban entre sus planes pero tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado, el amor no era imposible por que ahora era capaz de sentirlo en los cálidos brazos de Ashley.

Pero en la noche más importante de sus vidas su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho mientras que la esperaba nervosamente en el borde de la cama, intentó controlarse pero por un momento casi deseó que no fuera a pasar, deseó que esto sucediera en un lugar mejor, en una cama de matrimonio no en el reducido espacio de la habitación de una fría nave pero las palabras de Ashley habían reconfortado su alma _'No necesito el ser tu esposa para hacer de esto el momento más especial de nuestras vidas, aun si estamos aquí y aun si estuviéramos en otro lugar no importaría por que tu estas conmigo y yo estoy contigo y eso es todo lo que importa'_

Y ella no podía tener más razón, pero entonces sintió sus suaves manos sobre su cuerpo y sus piernas temblaron ante el contacto de su piel con la suya, un cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su dedo y no pudo evitar reírse.

" Te amo" él le murmuró con sinceridad y ella esbozó una sonrisa tierna "Yo te amo también Andros "y eso fue todo lo que necesitó, esa noche no habría cabida para pensar en el odio, la amargura y la tristeza que habían envuelto su vida durante tantos años ni tampoco para pensar en las otras chicas con las que antes había estado, por que este único momento era solamente para ellos dos y esa noche sus cuerpos, sus almas y sus corazones se fundieron en uno como si hubieran sido hechos a la medida, y esa noche ella sollozó en sus brazos incapaz de creer todo el placer que él era capaz de darle , lo sostuvo sobre ella contra su cuerpo y se abrazó a su espalda desnuda cerrando los ojos, para agradecerle por haber sido él primero y dormirse protegida entre sus brazos.

Y luego llegó la boda donde unieron sus vidas en el pacto final, donde se juraron amor eterno y prometieron cuidarse, respetarse y apoyarse uno al otro. Y luego el primer aniversario donde él le había entregado el anillo de su madre como renovación de su perene amor a ella, y luego el segundo donde unas flores amarillas habían sido el regalo, pero Andros nunca pudo olvidar el más sencillo y hermoso regalo que ella pudo haberle dado, el más extraordinario de todos; ella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta su cuerpo cálido; en su mirada el pudo entender lo que ella quería decirle; una vida yacía dentro de sus entrañas, fruto de la unión de sus sangres y la fusión de sus almas en una sola vida que esperaba dentro de ella el momento en ver la luz del maravilloso mundo que habían construido.

Entonces llegó el día en que pudieron ver a su pequeño hijo por primera vez; el bebe los miraba confundido y movía sus manitas enrolladas en pequeños puños mientras que sus padres lo miraban enternecidos. Y fue creciendo pero hacían valer cada día la pena por que sabían que un día la muerte los separaría, su hijo fue creciendo y en alguna de sus inocentes platicas pidió un hermanito y ellos no iban a negárselo, así que once meses después un llanto infantil se escuchaba por las noches en la casa, Andros podía jurar cada vez que veía a su hijita en su rostro veía la sombra de su madre; y no podía estar mas orgulloso, seguramente donde fuera que ellos estuviesen sus estrellas velaban por ellos . Pero los años como el viento se van en un segundo y en un parpadeo no había mas niños sino dos hombres y una mujer hechos y derechos listos para hacer sus vidas fuera el seno de la familia.

El primer nieto llegó años después y Ashley juraba que cuando su nieto creciera seria igual a Andros.

"Andros ¿estas listo?" una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos sobre el pasado y el giró la cara para verla, ella estaba parada en la entrada a la habitación.

"Veo que después de tantos años aun sigues teniendo problemas para hacerte el nudo de la corbata" ella le comentó y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Andros. Entonces Ashley caminó hasta él, lo besó en los labios y luego le desató la maltrecha corbata, rehaciéndola inmediatamente con destreza.

"Marik y Sem ya han llegado" le comentó "Todos esperan en el patio ¿estas nervioso?" él negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió abiertamente.

"¿Entonces que te pasa?"

"Estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido Ashley, a lo largo de estos 50 años, es como si vieras una película" ella lo abrazó.

"Todos estos años han sido absolutamente maravillosos…" Andros sonrió, la beso y la tomó de la mano "Y yo sigo amándote, justo como la primera vez" ella lo abrazó y descanso su cabeza en el pecho de él "Y yo sigo amándote justo como al principio" él le besó el cabello y sonrió, definitivamente el amor era algo en el que valia la pena creer.

Cuando yacian en un tenue abrazo, con la compañia de sus hijos, sobrinos, nietos y sus mas jovenes amigos junto a la cama el amor fue sellado y entonces la muerte los envolvio con sus aras.

_"Queridos amigos y hermanos, podría decir muchas cosas acerca de mi madre y mi padre pero no hay palabras para definir lo mucho que hicieron por nosotros, no hay palabras para expresar t__odo nuestro amor por ellos, todo lo que nos han dejado; no hay que derramar lágrimas por su partida por que su legado y su amor viven en nosotros en cada uno y se que desde donde se encuentren ellos velaran por nuestras almas; y cada vez que alguno de nosotros dude, cada vez que nuestro corazón llore su amor vendrá a nosotros y nos reconfortaran en un cálido abrazo, ellos desaparecen pero su amor, sus consejos, sus besos y su legado permanecen aquí con nosotros"_

Seth limpió sus lágrimas con su mano y después esbozó una sonrisa, tomó un poco de tierra y lo tiró dentro de la tumba de sus padres simbólicamente mientras que los tambores y la música heroica se escuchaban por todo el valle de los héroes

**N/A:**Dedico este fic a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez me han puesto un tan añorado Review, muchas gracias, espero que este fic les haya gustado, si ha sido así por favor comentame.:!


End file.
